Dragon Master
by BlueCottonCandy839
Summary: 14 years old Celia Silver is not a normal demigod. She became a hero from an extraordinary friend & companion. She visits a whole new world and learns to use magic even better. Rated T just in case! R&R!
1. The Dream

_**Hey, people! This is my brand new story: Dragon Master! *crowd cheers* Thank you, thank you! Now, please quiet down. I am really happy to announce that I have come up with this story. Now I have two stories! Now, I will do the disclaimer with my main character, Celia Silver. Now give it up for CELIA SILVER! *crowd claps and cheers* *Celia walks onto the stage* (bold = Celia , italic = Mason)**_

**Hi, everyone! I am Celia and the main character of this story! Now I will do the disclaimer. Okay, everyone. BlueCottonCandy839 doesn't own—**

***Mason rushes onto the stage* **_Hey! I wanna do the disclaimer! _**Well, too bad. Jozy (that's me) chose me. **_But I wanna do it! _**Mason, you're important in this story but I hate to break it to you, you're not as important as me.**

***someone in the crowd shouts "BURN!"***

**SHUT UP, MASON! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING? *Celia snaps her fingers and Mason shuts up* Okay, now everyone, BlueCottonCandy839 doesn't own PJO, she only owns the plot for this story and all the characters she made up. Now, have fun reading! *Celia shooed Mason off the stage and she smiled brilliantly at the audience and sashayed off the stage***

_**Whew, that took long enough. Next time, remind me not to invite any characters to do the disclaimer. Well, maybe separately, but seeing how Mason came, nah, I'll pass. Read on!**_

Summary

14 year old Celia Silver is not a normal demigod. She became a hero from the help from an extraordinary friend and companion. Will she learn to trust him as they continue their journey? Some girls have been extra mean to her when she started to get a lot of attention. Will she keep on going? Or will jealousy send her packing? R&R!

**Chapter 1**

I was in the Hecate cabin getting ready to sleep. I fluffed my pillow so it felt better. I am Celia, the cabin leader of the Hecate's cabin at ADIS (America's Demigod Institute of Survival). I have caramel-coloured hair and giant blue eyes. My skin is pale since it isn't exposed to sunlight that often. People usually see me as a petite little girl or a know-it-all. Being the leader, I can call lights out whenever I want. It is now 10:29 PM, almost curfew.

"Lights out," I called.

Everyone in my cabin hustled around, getting to bed. Some of them put on their nanosuits and activated nanovision so they can see better in the dark. Okay, I'll explain this whole 'nanosuit' business.

Nanosuit is a kind of armor invented by Athena and Hecate a few years ago. It can do a lot of useful stuff like nanovision. The suit really increases your rate of survival simply because it has a lot of useful things and modes you can use. The thing is selling in the demigod market right now and it costs about a thousand drachmas. The one thousand drachmas is only for Nanosuit 1.0. The latest version is 2.0 which costs about twice as much. But if you're a child of Athena or Hecate, you get them from your parent for FREE! That really saved us a few thousand drachmas! It is simply a bracelet which is sold in all different kinds of style. Mine is silver with a blue snake coiling around it. When you tap it, the nano cells basically grow all over your body like a second skin. If you describe it as a second layer of skin or an armor made out of ancient plant cells or very advanced technological suit, I ain't gonna argue with ya.

Lying on my bed, my eyelids got really heavy and I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes and I was sleeping on grass. Wait, _grass? _Last I checked, I was lying on my comfy bed. Oh, well. This is probably one of those stupid demigod dreams I get every week. I was in a gloomy forest and it's all foggy. I tapped my bracelet and nano cells grew all over my body forming a suit. I activated nanovision so I could see if anyone was in this forest._

Nanovision enabled, _Nanosuit said._

_I quickly scanned the area and no one- that I can see- is here with me. As quickly as I activated it, I deactivated Nanovision. Nanovision takes up a lot of the suit's energy. I walked to the very end of the forest and I saw a portal. Only magicians can enter portals. If you're an ordinary person, you can still go in with the help of a magician. Anyways, I entered the portal. I shielded my eyes from the sun. As my pupils adjusted to the brightness, I saw a dragon. WHOA! I pulled out my weapon, Trix, when I saw the giant dragon. When I say 'giant', I mean like I-can-eat-you-with-one-bite kind of giant. I pointed my sword at the dragon but it didn't hiss or growl or attack me._

_It simply said, "Put down your weapon, little master. I won't hurt you."_

_I hesitated before putting my sword away. After I finally lowered Trix, the dragon began to talk._

"_I sense that you're wondering why you're here," he said. "I will tell you why. A long time ago, your spirit and mine made a pact that cannot be broken. So, in a way, our fates are intertwined. I can already see that you will make a great hero one day. You must not stay here for long; he will sense you. Take great care of him and we will meet again…someday."_

_The dream world started to shimmer and become foggy and it started to dissolve. I still have some really serious questions to ask!_

"_What pact? Take great care of whom? Wait! I need to know," I shouted._

_The dream world shimmered really bright and it all dissolved in one piece._

_**I forgot to mention something. And that something is that I own Nanosuit too. So don't even **_**think **_**about copying it. Yes, that means you. *glares* Anyways, I am hoping for tons and tons of reviews. If people send me a lot of reviews, I'll think about updating more often.**_


	2. Mason and the Trio

_**Hi! I am back with the latest chapter I have written! This time I am not inviting any characters to do the disclaimer so it won't cause much chaos. So on with the disclaimer!**_

_**I do not own PJO! I only own the plot for this story and the awesome/chaotic characters I made up—**_

***Celia makes an entrance***

**Jozy! You never told me you're doing the disclaimer again! You told me you would invite me. **_***I put my face into my palms* **_**She owns Nanosuit too, you people. She owns all of your faces!**

_**No, I don't, Celia! Go away! *I shooed Celia off the stage***_

_**Well, I think she pretty much did the disclaimer for me! On with the story!**_

_Previously_

_The dream world started to shimmer and become foggy and it started to dissolve. I still have some really serious questions to ask!_

"_What pact? Take great care of whom? Wait! I need to know," I shouted._

_The dream world shimmered really bright and it all dissolved in one piece._

**Chapter 2**

I woke up feeling a round-shaped thing in my hand. It's warm, too. I took the thingy out from my covers to see what the object was. It was an egg. Under normal circumstances, I would've screamed at the top of my lungs, but I knew this had to something to do with the dream I had. Right now, I feel the need to say that egg did _not _came out of my butt. Hmm…. It's probably from that seriously giant dragon. Now I need to make this thing hatch. I am not going to sit on it 24/7 so I need some sort of hatching machine. So the plan was to go to the Hephaestus cabin. I quickly took a shower. Most Hecate kids were still snoring 'cause 6:30 AM is too early for most people on a Saturday morning. I dressed up in my casual outfit: red tank top, blue short skirt, gray leggings, and black converse sneakers. I scribbled a note to my second-in-command, Romayne, telling her that she is in charge for now. I ate oatmeal and orange juice for breakfast. I scampered off to the forge to find Mason, son of Hephaestus. Mason always wakes up earlier than his cabin mates so he can have the forge all to himself. Mason is the cabin leader of the Hephaestus cabin. Mason and I have been best friends since grade 1. We went to the same school, Maplewood Middle School. Mason has shaggy brown hair and jade green eyes. He has tanned skin and is quite well built from working in the forge all day long.

"Hey, Mason!" I greeted.

"Hi, Celia," he said while momentarily looking up from his work.

"May I ask you what brings you to this forge?" Mason asked.

"Well, I need a favor done," I said.

"Not happening," he said immediately.

"Aww, c'mon. I'll give you five bucks," I bribed.

"Done, name your favor."

"I need some sort of hatching egg machine right now."

"Okay, I'll make you one right now."

"Thanks, Mason. You're the best!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't I always the best? Oh, and Celia?"

"Yes?" I said in return.

"You have to return a favor when I call in one."

"Fine," I said while rolling my eyes.

I watched him while he went to fetch some metal and started tinkering.

"Celia, what do you need to machine for?" he inquired.

"None of your business," I snapped.

Okay, maybe that isn't the nicest comment ever, but hey, I am ADHD. After my snappy comment, he worked in silence. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Umm…Mason, I'm going to the beach. Come find me when you're done."

I didn't even wait for his reply as I flew out the door, like _literally_ flew out the door. I used my powers over air to help me fly. It's a pretty neat trick.

On my way to the beach, I ran into the Trio. The Trio is made out of the "#1" It girls at our school; the members are: Heather Fox, Julia Mayer, and Alison Roberson. They are all Aphrodite girls which explain why they all dress up in expensive, fashionable clothes. They are also the meanest girls on the planet. Heather has a pink shirt with a black fur jacket and skinny jeans to match her pale skin and sunny blond hair. Her icy blue eyes matched her harsh and cold personality. She has shiny black pumps on today.

Heather and Julia didn't notice me, but Alison did. She walked over to me and I immediately asked her the question that has been on my mind all year.

"Why does Heather hate me so much?" I asked.

"Well, it's because she has a crush on Mason, obviously—" she then realized what she was saying and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't tell her I said that or else," she threatened.

"Alison," Heather said. "What are you doing with that loser?" she asked.

"Umm…I'm getting…clothes advice from her," Alison said.

"Alison, you don't need clothes advises from _her,_" Heather snapped.

"Yeah," Julia chimed in. "She doesn't even know how to dress properly." Then, both Heather and Julia giggled and high-fived.

"Jules is totally right," Heather said.

She took a threatening step toward me. Something she stepped on made a mucking sound. I looked down and laughed out loud.

"At least I have enough IQ points to know the difference between mud and horse manure," I said, between laughs.

Her face got tomato red and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Eww! Wayne, you're cleaning my shoes!"

A good-looking guy popped out of nowhere and handed Heather another pair of gleaming black pumps. The guy, Wayne, took her shoes and made a disgusted face and left. Heather had turned the Aphrodite cabin into a dictatorship along with Julia and Alison being her secretary. Heather acts like she owns the school just because her daddie is the richest man in the whole world. Last time, I eavesdropped on Heather and Mr. Fox's conversation and I felt so sorry for her.

"_Heather, if your grades don't improve, you are not getting new designer clothes and allowance at all," Mr. Fox yelled at the other end of the phone._

"_Yes, daddie," Heather said._

_She acted like a frightened little girl._

"_If you don't improve by the end of the semester, I'll make arrangements to transfer you—" Mr. Fox was interrupted by his other cell phone ringing. _

"_We'll continue this later," he said. Then Mr. Fox hung up._

_Heather held her head high again like she always does. I walked toward her and said, "Are you okay?"_

"_It's not like you care," she snapped with tears in her eyes._

_She pushed pass me and trudged out of the common room._


	3. The Accident

_**I'm back! NONE OF YOU REVIEWED! I AM SERIOUSLY MAD AND ANGRY! But then there were the review/login problem so you guys are forgiven. I have invited another character to do the disclaimer. Welcome HEATHER FOX! **_

_***Heather makes a princess-y entrance***_

**Jozy! I don't want to do the stupid and retarded disclaimer thing!**

_**Just do it already, Heather!**_

**Fine. She doesn't own PJO, yadda, yadda, yadda. She owns the plot for this story and her retarded characters. The only ones that aren't retarded are Jules, Alison, and I, of course. She owns Nanosuit, too. Now, bye. *she says in a really bored voice* *Heather exits***

_**Now that was better than I thought. At least we didn't have any other characters here this time or that would've been chaotic. On with the story!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Mr. Fox, Heather's dad, has a heart three times smaller than the Grinch's. He's not exactly what you would call dad of the year. He scolds Heather all the time. Mr. Fox, being the richest man in the whole wide world, probably has seven cell phones and talks on all of them at once. I was interrupted in my thoughts by a familiar voice calling, "Hey, Celia."

I saw Heather madly straightening her shirt and twirling her hair in loops. I turned around and saw Heather's crush/my best friend, Mason, running toward us with a machine in his hand.

"Here's your machine, Celia," Mason said.

I thanked him and he asked, "Do you want to go hang out at the beach? 'Cause I sure could use a break."

"Sure," I replied.

I saw Heather's nostrils flaring as if she was going to explode any second. I grabbed Mason's hand and flashed us to the beach.

I tied my long caramel blonde hair into a tight ponytail, not a strand of it daring to escape.

"

So, what now?" I asked.

Mason was just staring at the waves and didn't bother to answer me. I waited a while then and waved my hand and he started levitating. His eyes nearly popped out his head when he shot twenty feet up into the air. Did I mention he was a little scared of heights? Anyways, I waved my hand again and he fell down from the sky. He made a grand entrance, complete with a big splash. I laughed out loud at the sight of it. He took off his wet shirt and tossed it on to the sand. He grinned wildly and said, "Oh, you're going _down._"

Before I realized what was going on, he carried me on to his shoulder and dived into the water. I fought and kicked but he didn't loosen his grip one bit.

"Mason!" I shrieked when we were gasping for air. I kept hitting his back with both of my hands, but it didn't seem to hurt him in any way.

"Put me down!" I yelled. So he just dropped me in what seemed like the middle of the ocean.

I sank into the water and started to go down. My mind raced with spells, but didn't manage to find the right one. I kicked forcefully with my feet but the surface seemed so far away from my reach. I continued kicking and swinging my arms until I hold my last bit of breath—

**Mason's POV**

I reached the shore and turned around to see where Celia was. But I was unsuccessful of finding her in the ocean. Gods, where is she? Then a piece of memory in grade five hit my head like a piece of granite. SHE CAN'T SWIM. In grade five, our school visited the Maplewood recreation centre. We were going to swim, but Celia always stayed at the kiddy pool 'cause she was afraid of swimming. The reason for that is simple, when she was in grade one, her dad took her to a beach for weekends. When she was swimming, she drowned. Thanks to the lifeguard, she lived. After that, she swore never to swim again. I plunged myself into the water and looked for her everywhere. I saw Callie, the daughter of Poseidon, hanging with some guy on the shore.

"CALLIE!" I shouted.

Callie jerked her head toward my voice and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, MASON?"

So we continued our long distance talk.

"IT'S CELIA! SHE DROWNED AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Celia and Callie are best friends so she ran here as fast as she can and swam toward me.

She closed her eyes and focused.

"There," she said while pointing to a spot.

She dived and a few minutes later, she was carrying a Celia that looked very much dead.

"Is she still alive?" I asked urgently.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Get help from the Apollo cabin."

Thank the gods that today was a sunny day so basically everyone was hanging out at the beach. I found Andrew, the cabin leader of the Apollo cabin, and asked him to help. I led him to where Celia was lying on the beach. He checked her with all these hand placements and looked panicked.

"When Celia drowned, she probably got bitten by a sea serpent. She needs to go to the infirmary until she wakes up," he explained.

I picked her up bridal style and began walking toward the infirmary. It was a five minute walk which was really tiring. My voice turned a bit hoarse from yelling at Callie and that wasn't making anything better. Finally, we reached the infirmary and I was pretty much drenched in sweat. I placed her down in one of the beds and quickly prayed to every god I could think of—even the ones I don't like—that Celia will be okay. I grabbed a canteen of nectar from the medicine counter and fed her the godly drink.

_Three hours later…_

Callie walked into the infirmary and handed me a tray of food.

"Hey, Mason, you still have to eat," she said gently.

"It was all my fault," I said regretfully.

"Well, it happened, and all we can do is pray that she is okay," she said.

"Tomorrow is Friday. You need to go back to your cabin before curfew," she reminded.

"I know."

"Mason, there's one thing I noticed that is very obvious to me. I don't know how to bring it up, but… do you like Celia?"She asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe."

Now I really thought about it, I'm not sure if I do. She always manages to make me laugh. She comforts me when I feel down.

"You always smile around her. You help her a lot. You always follow the 'ladies first' rule when she is around. You laugh with her. You go talk to her whenever she was around. You like to hang out with her. I could go on and on but that's all I am going to say," Callie said.

"Pfft. That's not true," I defended.

"Okay, whatever you say. But I think you like her, deep down in your heart. I'll leave now. Remember to go back to your cabin when it's curfew; Chiron will take care of her then."

After she said that, she left me alone with a sleeping Celia.

Then I remembered that I left the machine on the beach. Oh my gods, I am so forgetful! It's nine o'clock so I could still go get it, but it's a little dark. I panted as I ran toward the beach. There it is! Oh, and I also found my shirt which is now dry. I wonder what she needs it for. Guess I'll find out tonight.

_**I would really appreciate it if you reward me with some reviews with my hard work! A smiley face is fine too, I don't care. At least something, anything is fine. Flames are fine too… not a suggestion though.**_


	4. Mir the Dragon

_**Hey…! I am back with more stories. Sorry, it took so long. I was going to update a few days ago but I had this really awesome game going on. So my attention got kidnapped 'til today. **_

**_Thank you to for being an awesome beta._**

**_Thank you to the two people who reviewed: 11percyjackson11, kpopluv._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own the plot for this story and the characters I made up. Nanosuit, too.**_

_Previously_

_Then I remembered that I left the machine on the beach. Oh my gods, I am so forgetful! It's still nine o'clock so I can go get it, but it's getting dark. I panted as I ran toward the beach. There it is! Oh, and I also found my shirt which is now dry. I wonder what she needs the machine for. Guess I'll find out tonight. _

**Chapter 4**

**Mason's POV**

I hurried off to the Hecate cabin. All the Hecate kids were scurrying around, minding their own business. No one asked me what I needed or looked at me funny 'cause I come here almost every day. I was no stranger to them. I saw a big lump on Celia's bed. I found out that it was a blue egg. The egg was so cold, like it was dead, just like Celia. It was also glowing faintly. I inserted the egg into the machine I made and pressed a few buttons. I checked the time and right now it is 9:30. I still have an hour 'til curfew. I jogged toward the infirmary with the machine in my hand to check on Celia. Hopefully, she would be awake by now. I got disappointed as I saw the sleeping face of my best friend. I put the egg on her nightstand and touched her forehead. It's a little warmer than before which means she is healing. Thank the gods! I took one last look at her and then jogged back into my cabin.

**Celia's POV**

"_Master, master! You should wake now," a masculine yet baby-ish voice said._

_I opened my eyes and saw a small, blue dragon that looked adorable._

"_You are…?" I asked._

"_I am Mir, your dragon," he said._

_I must still have a confused look on my face 'cause he said,_

"_You know, the one in the egg?"_

"_Oh," I said at last. Now I get it. But isn't he supposed to be in his egg? He didn't hatch yet. I was just getting the machine from Mason…._

"_Where in Hades am I?" I asked Mir._

"_You're in my egg, you silly master. You are temporarily healing here. You're so lucky that I am still in egg form or else you wouldn't be here. That muscular boy got me into this warming machine; made life much easier. He is the reason that you're still alive 'cause our life sources are tied together. So if I die, you die. And if you die, I die. You should thank him when you're done healing," Mir explained._

"_Mason, you mean?" I asked just to check if the muscular boy in Mir's description was Mason._

"_I think so," he confirmed. "I am not sure though 'cause I haven't started learning names yet."_

"_How could I fit in your egg? And what if I get injured and you're out of egg form?" I inquired._

"_As to how you could fit in here, I don't know. I think only your spirit is here and your body is still lying somewhere in ADIS. The answer to your second question, I don't know either. You're getting me confused. I'm still young you know. Maybe, we could try when you're done healing and see what happens."_

"_Umm…no thanks. I prefer not. I don't want to risk it," I rejected._

"_So, what do I do here? I just sit here and rest?" I asked._

"_Well, no," Mir replied. "You have to do some stuff of course. Let me lick that wound; that has poison on it."_

"_No," I said. "That's going to hurt you."_

"_Don't you know anything? Dragon saliva disinfects poisoned wounds; it's a kind of food source," my dragon explained._

_He began licking my wounds and the green-ish stuff disappeared in a matter of seconds._

"_Yum," he said. _

_After that, he handed me a glass jar filled with red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood._

"_What is that?" I asked nervously._

"_We call it red elixir. It heals you. Then there's the blue one that gives you an energy boost so you can cast more spells," he said. _

"_Why don't we have any at ADIS?" I inquired._

"_Well, they can only be bought at the dragon world, Elixia," he explained._

"_Oh," I said._

"_It doesn't burn you up like ambrosia or nectar," Mir added._

_It actually doesn't taste that bad. It has herbs in it from what I learned in potion making. I felt better; my scabs and scratches disappeared. But, I still feel tired._

"_Master, master!" Mir called._

"_What?" I asked annoyingly. Why is my dragon so talkative?_

"_We're going to Elixia right now! There are two things to remember a) DO NOT, under any circumstances, MESS WITH MEAN-LOOKING DRAGONS—they're big bullies, b) stay on my back no matter what. Got it?" Mir said._

"_Got it," I confirmed._

_The sign on his forehead shined and suddenly there was a portal in front of us._

"_That's the Dragon Path," he explained. "It's the only way to Elixia. Get on."_

_I grabbed his horns and carefully climbed onto his back. When I did, he entered the portal. It was all misty so I couldn't see a thing, but I could still see the dark blue background._

"_Let's go to the fountain," he decided._

_The sign on his forehead glowed and a door opened. He entered it and my eyes almost popped out and my jaw slightly dropped. There are TONS of dragons just flying on the street. The floor tiles were glowing like the moonlight. The sky is dark and gloomy. Mir went to one of the stands and bought a sword._

"_Here, he said. "This sword is made out of titanium silver. It's the only metal that can hurt dragons and drakons. It is very rare and can only be found in Elixia."_

_He went to a fountain and tilted himself and I was caught off guard and got dumped in it. Instantly, I felt so much better. It's probably some kind of magic healing fountain._

"_Now this is done," he said. "Let's go back to my comfy bed."_

_And that's all the exciting things we had for the night._

**Mason's POV**

The sun shining through my window woke me up. I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed. You know, all the necessities. I didn't even bother to eat breakfast before ambling into the infirmary. Was Celia awake? Well…

_**You must think I'm evil to end with a cliffhanger. Well, here's something to go with it: MUAHAHAHAHA *chokes*. It looks like I haven't mastered the art of evil laughing. But a story is ALL about cliffhangers. I hope you review 'cause they really mean a lot to me and they speed up my writing schedule. So, see ya next time.**_

_**~BlueCottonCandy839~**_


	5. Mason and Celia

**_Hi~! Sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I was really caught up writing my other story. If that isn't good enough of an excuse then I'll apologize with some virtual cookies._**

**_Thank you to my friend (fanfiction won't let me type her pen name!) for beta-ing. She is the co-author of this story and she wrote most of this chapter._**

**_Thank you to 11percyjackson11 and SeaweedBrain33 for reviewing my story. Really love ya guys! (Don't get the wrong idea)_**

_Previously_

_The sun shining through my window got me up. I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed. You know, all the necessities. I didn't even bother to eat breakfast before ambling into the infirmary. Was Celia awake? Well…_

**Chapter 5**

Well… I found her sleeping still. I guess she hasn't fully recovered yet. The egg-hatching machine I made was sitting on her lap. I felt her forehead again but it didn't feel hot or anything. I hope she's back to normal. She stirred then woke up. She blinked her eyes a lot then sat up on the bed.

"Mason?" She still sounded dazed and confused.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine. Thanks for bringing my dragon, Mir. Mason, this is Mir. Mir, he is Mason." Celia introduced.

The egg glowed a faint blue then faded. "He's said 'hi'. He also told me to thank you for bringing him here and putting him in the machine. Our life sources are tied together, so yeah. By the way, Mir loves the machine. He also said see you soon. Thanks Mason," she said. I noticed that all her nasty injuries were gone.

"How did you heal so quickly?" I asked curiously.

"I'll give Mir all the credit, of course," she answered. "Hopefully, he's going to hatch today," she added.

She grabbed a few chunks of metal out of her pocket. "Can you make arrows out of these for me?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied. "Want to come to the forge with me?" I invited.

"Yeah, sure. Mir is coming, too, if that's okay with you. I have to go change first."

We sprinted toward her cabin and I sat on her bed while she went to change in the bathroom. She also showered so I had to wait a while. She came out with her long, beautiful caramel hair wet and soggy. She was dressed in a purple tank top, a black blouse, denim shorts, and a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail even though it was dripping wet. She waved her hand and it dried instantly.

"Okay, I'm done, you?" Celia asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," I answered.

She grabbed Mir and then ran out of her cabin.

"Race you!" Celia challenged.

"You are _so _on. First one to get there gets a drachma," I said.

Celia winked at me and suddenly I realized that she was going to win. She then flashed herself to my cabin's front steps. I cursed in Ancient Greek and ran at top speed to the door, where Celia was waiting for me.

"Getting kind of slow, Mason," she teased. "Now where is my drachma?"

"That was so unfair! You cheated!" I tried to sound like a whiny kindergartener but that didn't help the situation. Celia got ready to wave her hand again, probably to levitate me or something but I quickly reached into my pocket and fished out a drachma.

"Happy?" I grumbled.

Celia flashed me her extremely cute and innocent smile, turned the knob, and opened the door to the Hephaestus cabin. We stepped inside but nobody was there. They probably went to eat breakfast. _Breakfast. _I was starving. I hadn't eaten since I woke up 'cause the first thing I did was to check on Celia. She must've heard my stomach growling 'cause she closed her eyes and a blueberry muffin appeared in my hands.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it," she said then smiled again.

Her smile gave me a warm feeling. We walked until we arrived at the forge.

"Get forging, Tinker Bell," she said. Then, she tossed me the metal.

I heated up the forge then examined it.

"Weird. I've never worked with this kind of metal before. What is it?" I asked.

"It's called titanium silver. It's the only metal that can hurt dragons and drakons on impact. It is very rare and can only be mined in Elixia," she explained.

"Elixia?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Basically, Dragon Land. It's sort of an alternate universe. It's like Earth except it has dragons and drakons and no people," she explained with her know-it-all attitude.

"Oookay. I knew that. I was just…umm, testing you."

She laughed then I realized that the forge had overheated.

"Dang it!" I muttered. "Too hot, no good."

Celia waved her hands over the fire and it cooled down to the perfect temperature for forging. I thanked her then I started heating up the metal for it to soften. After a few minutes, the titanium silver was perfect for forging. I started tinkering and soon one of the clumps took their shape as an arrow. It hit it with a hammer one last time then I put it aside after dunking it in cold water. After twenty minutes, I finished the twelfth arrow. Celia summoned her bow and quiver and I dropped the arrows in.

"There you go," I said.

Celia's blue eyes gleamed as I handed her the quiver.

"Thank you soooo much!" she squealed.

She flung her arms around me for a brief second then pulled away, blushing. My face was red but I hoped she didn't notice.

"Umm…sorry about that," she apologized quietly.

"S'okay. It's not like it's the first time you've ever hugged me before," I said, trying to sound normal.

"Well, thanks. They're beautiful and the points look really sharp. I guess I owe you this."

She tossed me my drachma back. I caught it in surprise.

"Like I said, I owed you. I'm going to go to the target practice. See you at lunch."

She grabbed Mir then walked out of my cabin, leaving me with confused feelings.

**_Anyways, this chapter is now over. So you can go read other stories now, but not before you review. I have at least twenty people reading each chapter but I only got 4 reviews in TOTAL! So please review! (Am I using too much exclamation marks?) _**

**_~BlueCottonCandy839~ P_**


	6. The Duel

_**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took me literally two months to update. I was having a bad case of writer's block and with the help of my friends, I came up with this chapter! I came up with this a month ago but then my computer died. So I had to buy a new one which took a long time. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_Previously_

_ "Well, thanks. They're beautiful and the points look really sharp. I guess I owe you this."_

_ She tossed me my drachma back. I caught it in surprise._

_ "Like I said, I owed you. I'm going to go to the target practice. See you at lunch."_

_ She grabbed Mir then walked out of my cabin, leaving me with confused feelings._

**Chapter 6 **

**Celia's POV**

After I walked out of the Hephaestus Cabin, I immediately checked my watch. It was eleven o' clock which meant I had an hour of target practice before lunch. I headed over to archery class, ADIS's target practice area is an archer's dream. They have moving targets, still targets, huge and really tiny targets, and many more. I practiced for thirty minutes and so far, I hit all the targets in bull's eye. Archery has always been easy for me.

I realized that I was getting quite dull in sword-fighting so I headed over to the sword-fighting arena. I beat Mike from the Hermes cabin. Mike puffed up when I beat him and said, "You're just lucky." (Talk about guy pride). Then, I decided I should challenge someone from the Athena and Ares cabin since they had the best sword fighters. I was just about to go look for them when I bumped into Mason. "Hey," I greeted. "Hey, Celia. You here to practice too?"

"Yeah. Have you seen the Athena and Ares kids? I wanna train with them," I said.

"I was gonna train with them too. I guess they're doing something else," he answered.

We were both quiet for about thirty seconds then Mason asked, "Wanna duel? I'm ready to bet another drachma."

I smiled slyly. "You never learn your lessons, do you?" I said with a gihugic smile on my face.

Mason grinned. "One condition, no magic," he quickly added.

"Fine."

I summoned Trix and he pulled out a wickedly sharp-looking sword. From the looks of it, it was forged from Celestial bronze.

"New toy?" I asked.

"Nice, huh?" he said.

"I gotta admit, the blade looks pretty sharp," I commented. "That's sad. I hope you'll enjoy losing with it," I said with sympathy.

He grinned wildly. "Oh, I wouldn't worry. Trix is way overdue. So are you!"

Then he charged. I counter side stepped, then blocked. We both were dressed for offense because we didn't have any shields. I spun around and hit his forehead with the hilt of my sword. He stumbled backwards but unfortunately, it didn't do much damage. He was still on his feet and he locked my sword hilt in his. Just when he was about to disarm me with a downward thrust to complete the disarming move, the conch horn sounded. He sheathed his sword and Trix returned to my pocket. I picked up Mir from where I had set him down then Mason and I walked towards the cafeteria. On our way there, we bumped into the Trio. Heather and Julia completely ignored me. I met Alison's eye a couple of times but she always looked away. Heather's hair was curled and her entire outfit was made up of different shades of pink. She wore so much make-up, I swore she could've been a clown. She smoothed her mini skirt and tried to look 'cute' every time Mason looked her way. Julia was coaching her on what different poses she should try to get Mason's attention.

Just then, Callie yelled, "MASON! CELIA!" She ran over to us. "I learned how to make a fountain in my goblet! Wanna see?" She then saw the Trio and said hi to the three of them. Callie looked truly excited about the goblet trick so I said, "Sure."

Callie pulled me and Mason to her table. She furrowed her eyebrows and the drink started swirling. "Cool," I said nonchalantly. I waved my hand and the drink started gleaming, making it look even prettier. I ate my spaghetti, half-thinking how I could get Mir out of his egg faster. I touched the dragon egg and concentrated.

_Hey, Mir, how can you get out of the damn egg faster? _

His egg glowed faint blue and I heard him say, "_Maybe I can take a warm bath." _

Everyone at the ADIS knows about the dragon egg now. Everyone were stealing glances at us and whispering among themselves. I ignored them and planned to get a favor from Callie later. I inhaled my lunch as fast as I could and skipped over to find Callie.

I saw her munching on her last chocolate chip cookie. "Hey, Callie," I said in my baby-ish tone.

"I'm guessing you need something from me," she said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I've known you since grade 1. How can I not know?" she said.

"Okay, I need you to make a warm water bath. Don't make it too hot or cold."

"What do you need it for?" she inquired nonchalantly while munching on her cookie (she's a slow eater I know. She always says she 'savoring' the taste or something like that.)

"Mir, of course. Duh! I want him to hatch quicker," I answered annoyingly.

"Are you sure you won't kill him or anything?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course not. Don't worry too much. We'll just see what happens then," I said.

"And hopefully, he won't be fried into crispy dragon meat," I muttered under my breath.

_**I know I don't deserve a review, but please! Just give me something! I promise the next chapter would be up by next week if not, you can check out my other story. That one would always update once a week. :P**_


End file.
